


Crazy Science

by Brotherssestra



Category: Orphan Black (TV), TiMER (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherssestra/pseuds/Brotherssestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 hours, 3 minutes, 6 seconds.<br/>Today was the day. Today was the day Cosima was finally going to meet her soul mate. She was finally going to find out what their name was, and finally see the person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Science

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first OB fic and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I didn't have this Beta read so if you see any mistakes please just tell me and I will change it.

Ever since Cosima was a child she wanted nothing more then to meet her soul mate. For that one life changing moment in which her and her soul mate would make eye contact and have their whole world change.

The moment when her and her soul mate would start their lives together, the moment in which everyone talked about but this was not the case, in fact it was the complete opposite. After Cosima’s dad died her mum fell apart.

The pain from losing her soul mate caused her excruciating pain and caused her mother to die from a broken heart.

 

*************************************************

Cosima was thirteen when she finally got her TiMER. The TiMER, which would finally tell her, the exact time she would finally meet her soul mate.Cosima didn’t know whether she should be happy or terrified. This one person could literally ruin or make her whole life, and what if her soul mate was dead. Yes that rarely happened but it still happens to 1 in 10,000.

What if she was that one. What if she met her soul mate only for them to die afterwards?

 

“Cosima you need to stop worrying so much. Everything will be fine okay?’ Beth Cosima’s older sister whispered to her.

 

“What if it isn’t Beth? I won’t know if everything is okay for another 1473 days.” She replied her voice full with worry, whilst she looked down at her wrist staring at the TiMER.

Beth walked towards her pulling her into a hug.

 

‘It’s going to be fine Cosima. Don’t worry okay? And if it’s not you have your amazing sisters and brother to be there for you. Okay?”

“Okay!” Cosima mumbled into Beth’s neck. “ Thanks. I knew you were my favourite sister for a reason don’t tell the other!” Cosima responded as she smiled at her sister

 

“Ah Cosima! You’re like my second maybe third favourite but definitely in the top 5!” Beth replied before fluffing Cosima’s hair.

 

“You only have five sisters and ugh you know I hate it when you do that! I can’t wait until you can no longer do that.” She replied as she put her hair back into place whilst pulling it back away from her face.

 

“Wait, what? What do you mean by that Cosima?” Beth shouted at her as Cosima tried to get away.

“Nothing I swear. Just forget it.” She shouted back as she tried to avoid Beth’s hands, which were trying to grab her before she got away.

“COSIMA!!!

_**********************_

_4 Years Later_

_4 days, 5 hours, 23 minutes, 36 seconds_  until she met her soul mate.

 _4 days, 5 hours, 23 minutes, 36 seconds_ until her world will change. Cosima stared at her TiMER watching it count down.

 

“Cosima stop staring at your goddamn wrist already. You’ve been staring at it the whole day. It’s not going to make the time go by any faster.” Sarah pleaded with her as she tried to feed Kira. 

Cosima looked up at her looking away from her wrist the first time in what felt like hours.

“I don’t know what to do Sarah. All I can think of is what if they don’t like my dreads or my glasses? What if they don’t like science or aren’t interested in it?”

“Calm down Cos! Just breathe! Okay now Cosima you’re the smart one and you know that everyone’s soul mate are always compatible with each other, otherwise it wouldn’t work. You know all this already Cosima you just need to calm down and think everything over.”

 

Cosima slowed down her breathing allowing herself to calm down. “Okay thanks but I’m still worried that  ~~they~~  I mean he won’t like it.”

“Cosima everything will be okay and secondly, come on Kira it’s nap time…” Sarah continued as she grabbed Kira.

“… Plus we all already know that your bi and we’re all cool with it so stop worrying about it already.”

Cosima starred at Sarah completely shocked. “R-Really?”

“Yes, now come on and help me put Kira to bed. Also can you please tell the others that you came out to me and I’ll spilt the money with you.”

 “You guys better on my sexuality??” Cosima shouted outraged.

“I don't know what your talking about." 

"But you just!"

"I plead the fifth Cosima"

*************************************************

_4 hours, 3 minutes, 6 seconds._

Today was the day. Today was the day Cosima was finally going to meet her soul mate. She was finally found out who they are what their name is, and finally see the person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with.  
   
Cosima got up from her bed finally looking away from her TiMER after what felt like a lifetime.

She pulled out her favourite red Aztec dress, her skull scarf, and her ankle boots. Cosima looked at herself in the mirror while she moved her dreads around wondering if her soul mate would like what they saw, what they would think of her, if they would like her dread up or down, or if…

  
“Cosima you look amazing, stop worrying already, you'll get wrinkles if you keep worrying. Now come on have breakfast before you leave for school.” Alison told her as she leaned against Cosima’s doorframe. 

  
“Now come on before Helena eats all the pancakes without us. Plus I made your favourite.”  
Cosima eyes lit up at the sound of her favourite pancakes and ran to the kitchen.   
"Helen, I swear to god if you eat all the pancakes I will make sure that-"

  
"Calm down sestra I made sure that you had some left." Helena replied smirking at her whilst she pulled the plate filled with pancakes towards Cosima.  
                               *************************************************  
 _2 minutes, 3 seconds_  
Cosima’s heart was rapidly pounding as each second passed on her TiMER. She walked into her English class and sitting down at the back. So that she would have a clear view of who walked in.

 _1 minutes, 8 seconds_  
Time passed as Cosima stared at the door waiting for her mate to walk in.

_33 seconds_

Cosima’s hands began to sweat as the TiMER got closer to zeroing.

_3 seconds_

At this point all Cosima could hear was her heart beating in her ears. 

 _2 seconds,_  
Cosima started breathing in and out trying to stop herself from panicking

 _1 seconds_  
Cosima's eyes snapped back to the door as a flux of students poured in 

 'Beep Beep'  
 'Beep Beep' 

Cosima looked up from her beeping TiMER towards the corresponding one across the room.

She looked up to see the most beautiful blonde curls before the owner of the said curls turned around looking for the same being noise as her own TiMER, and before she knew it she was staring into her brown eyes.

Cosima got up from her seat and began walking towards the girl.

“Hello.” Cosima whispered to the girl.

“Hello.” She replied with the most adorable French accent Cosima has ever heard.

 “OMG your French?” Cosima blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Yes, yes I am. ” She replied smiling at Cosima’s flustered self.

“Miss Niehaus and Miss Cormier due to the circumstances you can both leave for the day and I will contact both your guardians and the reception telling them that you are excused for the day.” The teacher told them dismissing both of them.

“Okay Thank you. Um I’m just going to quickly grab my stuff” Cosima quickly said to Miss Cormier. Dammit she really needs to find out her first name.

“Okay.” She replied smiling at her.

Cosima quickly walked back to her table to grab her books and bad and began walking back but not before tripping up in front of Cormier.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry.” Cosima mumbled as she tried to quickly pick up her stuff off the floor.

 “It’s okay.” Cormier replied as bent down helping Cosima pick up all her stuff.

“Thanks.” Cosima replied whilst blushing all the way down to her neck.

 “Um do you want to head out?”

“Yes, lets”

**********************

They ended up in the coffee shop across from the school.

“Okay can we start again?” Cosima asked Cormier.

 

“Okay. Hi I’m Delphine.” Delphine replied putting her hand out.

“Hi I’m Cosima.” Cosima said as she shook Delphine’s hand.

Cosima looked at Delphine and realised that she might not have experienced what everyone said she would when she met her soul mate but she could see what they meant about having a soul mate, and that she could really see a future with Delphine even if she didn’t really know her yet. She had all the time in the world to get know her.

 

Cosima looked down at her wrist, looking at her TiMER once last and finally seeing the blank screen she always hoped to once see.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
